


moonlight thinking

by flowerheeseung



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lee Heeseung Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), M/M, as he should be, heeseung makes sure to tell him that, jake deserves the whole world, jake is sad for a bit :(, they’re cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerheeseung/pseuds/flowerheeseung
Summary: Jake thinks too much, Heeseung is there to calm him down.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	moonlight thinking

**Author's Note:**

> jake deserves everything and more i will literally give him the world :(((
> 
> also wrote this on my phone LMAO excuse any typos

Heeseung’s body ached. He had stayed behind longer than the others, as he usually did, wanting to practice some more. He figured it was enough for today, clock already hitting 2:30 a.m.

He packed his stuff quickly in the silent practice room. He wondered if Jake was still up, as the older was dying to get some ramen and who else to share with than the Australian?

He got home quicker than usual, the thought of having his favorite ramen made his legs walk faster. He kicked his shoes off, not forgetting to hang his coat up this time instead of throwing it down at the entrance, he didn’t need another scolding from Jay.

The dorm was silent and Heeseung frowned. He padded over to the kitchen, but there was no sign of anybody let alone a certain brown haired boy. 

Heeseung figured he wasn’t up for their ramen date today and the older couldn’t blame him, it was late after all.

The red haired quickly went to the bathroom to wash up, careful not to make too much noise in case some of the light sleepers heard him. He changed into comfortable clothes and slowly opened their bedroom door.

It was dark in the bedroom, soft snores could be heard all throughout as Heeseung giggled softly. He shuffled over to his bed in the furthest corner of the room when he noticed a faint glow coming from the bed above his.

The frown returned on Heeseung’s face as he wondered why Jake was still awake. “Jake-ah?”

The form under the covers jumped, probably not having heard Heeseung come in. Jake didn’t respond for a bit, and Heeseung figured he might’ve seen wrong, until a soft mop of brown hair made its way out of the covers.

Heeseung gasped, the moonlight illuminated Jake’s face and the older could see the tear tracks on the younger’s soft cheeks, as well as the quiver of his lips.

“Jake-ah what’s wrong?” Heeseung asked, worry taking over his body.

“People-people are saying so many mean things hyung.” The younger boy sobbed out quietly.

Heeseung’s heart broke, as he wasted no time climbing into the younger’s bed.

He all but ripped the phone out of Jake’s hands as he tossed it on his own bed. Heeseung got under the covers quickly as he held Jake close, the younger snaking his arms around Heeseung’s waist.

“Don’t listen to any of it Jake-ah. None of it is real.”

Jake whimpered, “You don’t know what they’re saying hyung, they-they’re saying I don’t deserve to be in the group and-and they’re making fun of my ending shots hyung I-“

Heeseung shushed him, softly stroking the younger’s hair. “Jake I don’t need to know what they’re saying okay? Because those people don’t know you, they just want to bring you down love.”

Heeseung noticed that Jake’s breathing had calmed down, so he continued talking. “There are so many people who love you Jake-ah, so many people who will always be there for you, including all of us hm? Including me.”

Heeseung stroked the younger’s back and as he looked down he saw that Jake was already looking at him, eyes glistening with tears.

“Do you mean that hyung?” Jake whispered.

“Which part Jakey?” Heeseung chuckled.

The younger bit his lip before answering, “That you’ll always be there for me.”

Heeseung frowned at the insecurity in the younger’s voice. He stroked his cheek softly, “Of course Jake-ah, I will _always_ be there for you, you can always count on me okay?”

Jake’s lips quivered again as he tucked himself further into Heeseung’s chest, clutching the back of his shirt tightly.

“Thank you hyung.”

Heeseung chuckled, “Hey you’re not getting rid of me even if you tried, I’m staying right here.”

Jake chuckled lightly at that as well as he looked back up into Heeseung’s eyes. The moon still casted a faint glow over the pair, and Jake looked so so pretty, even with a tear stained face.

“Right beside you.” Heeseung breathed out, noticing how the look in Jake’s eyes shifted from surprised to shy, as his cheeks burned up.

Jake faced away again, and Heeseung laid his chin on top of Jake’s hair, liking the way the shorter fit in his arms. Silence enveloped them before Heeseung’s voice broke through.

“Besides, if you’re not here who am I going to have ramen with?”

Jake giggled, and it sounded beautiful to Heeseung’s ears. “Oh come on hyung, you can have ramen with anybody.”

Heeseung frowned, pulling away slightly so he could look into Jake’s eyes. “That’s not true, your ramen is the best.”

Jake chuckled, “Better than Jay’s then?”

Heeseung wasted no time in answering, “Yeah, don’t tell him that though”

The intensity in Heeseung’s eyes was too much to bear as Jake looked down again, hands coming back from Heeseung’s waist. He fiddled with his fingers, something he always did when he was nervous.

“You only like me for my ramen then?” He joked, but there was a hint of truth mixed in his voice that Heeseung quickly picked up on.

The older kissed his forehead softly, lingering there for a bit before breathing out, “No, I just like _you.”_

Jake’s hands stilled their mindless fidgeting as he looked up. Heeseung’s face was burning up, looking everywhere but at Jake.

A small smile grazed the younger’s face. He didn’t know if the older had meant it in the way Jake had hoped, but he placed a tender kiss on Heeseung’s cheek anyway.

Heeseung’s eyes widened as he looked down. With a smile mirroring Jake’s own Heeseung tipped his head down, breath ghosting over Jake’s lips.

“Is-is this okay?” The older asked, and Jake meekly nodded.

Heeseung’s lips were soft, and he kissed Jake softly. Everything about the older was soft with him, from the way he gently pulled Jake closer, chests impossibly close, to the hand that caressed Jake’s cheek as his thumb stroked his cheekbone.

They parted, the need for air becoming too much. Jake looked so pretty to Heeseung, his already full lips were pouting, and his cheeks were flushed.

Heeseung smiled when Jake leaned in again to leave a short peck on his lips. He looked away shyly after, but the older wrapped him in his arms as he nuzzled his hair.

“Goodnight Jake-ah.” He mumbled, the events of the day quickly catching up to him now that he was comfortable laying down. “We can reschedule the ramen date to tomorrow.”

Jake laughed as he put his arms back around Heeseung’s waist. He got comfortable against his chest before closing his eyes, feeling more content than ever.

“Goodnight hyung, I’ll hold you to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought! thanks for reading~


End file.
